No Rain
by Allybally
Summary: 15LoveFicSequel to 'One Line'. Cody and Squib Furlong are finally getting their lives in order when an unexpected tragedy strikes them.
1. No Rain

_Just thought I'd give all of you a heads up- I'm NOT taking lyrics out of my stories, that's just stupid. So if, or more likely when, my account is closed, you'll still be able to find my work on my site. Now, without further adieu, here is 'No Rain'._

"Would you please stop pacing?"

"I can't!"

"Well, try. You're making me nervous."

"How much longer?" Squib sighed and turned to face his wife of three years.

"Thirty seconds," Cody said after she had checked her watch.

"Can't we just check now?" Squib asked.

"No, Squib. Thirty more seconds."

"It's going to be negative."

"Don't say that!" Cody shrieked at him.

"It's been negative for the past three months!"

"So? This time it'll be positive," Cody reasoned.

Squib sighed, "Cody…"

"I don't want to here it, Squib. Unless it's 'what are we going to name it?' Actually, scratch that. I'm not in the mood for _that_ debate again," Cody told him.

"I can't help it," he said, moving to sit by her on the bed, "every time we try this, you get your hopes up and then you're crushed. I hate seeing you like that."

"I know," she said, "but one of these times it _will_ be positive; I know it." Squib sighed and looked down at his watch.

"Can we check now?"

"Yes," Cody said, getting up. Squib stood also, but made no attempt to move from his place by the bed. Slowly, Cody picked up the small white stick and glanced at it. She was silent for what felt like hours and Squib was about to yell at her to say something, when she slowly spoke.

"It's…positive," she said, almost as if she believed she was reading it wrong.

"Are you sure?" Squib asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cody spoke again, a smile now making its way across her face. Squib grinned and was about to speak when Cody let out an almost unnaturally high pitched squeal, dropped the pregnancy test, and launched herself into his arms. He was thrown off balance by her sudden outburst and ended up falling back onto the bed.

"We're gonna have a baby," Cody giggled as she propped herself up to rest on her elbows that, in turn, rested on his chest.

"Yeah," Squib smiled and tucked a strand of orange hair behind his wife's ear, "we are."

* * *

"So," Adena said, "are you showing yet?"

"Adena," Cody giggled into the phone, "I'm only a month and a half along!"

"Well, call me when you get fat!"

"You'll be the first to know," Cody laughed.

"Do you have morning sickness?"

"Unfortunately. But it's not too bad…"

"You're so lucky," Adena sighed, "you get a baby!"

"You will too, one day," Cody assured her.

"Yeah right," Adena said, "You have a husband and a baby on the way. I have a boyfriend who's so afraid of commitment he won't even leave a toothbrush at my house."

"I'm guessing no progress had been made on the Michael front?"

"None."

Cody glanced at her watch, "Hey, I gotta go. I've got a doctor's appointment."

"Where's Squib?"

"Meeting me there."

"Cool. Call me later; tell me everything! Mail me a sonogram!"

"Will do," Cody laughed. The two friends said goodbye.

* * *

"I'm fat!" Cody exclaimed, staring at herself in the mirror.

"You are not fat," Squib said, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, I am! I am a horrible, ugly, _fat, fat_ woman!"

"Cody, you are only four months along! You're barely showing!"

"Can you not see the bulge?" Cody yelled, finally turning away from the mirror.

"Cody," Squib said, standing up from his place on the bed and walking over to her. He encircled her waist with his arms, "you are not fat. You are pregnant and that is a very beautiful thing."

Cody smiled slightly, "Fine. But I _will_ be fat! Maybe not right now, but in a few more months! And then you won't even want to look at me!"

"Trust me," Squib said, "I will still love you even when you're as big as a whale."

* * *

"How'd the checkup go?" Tannis asked.

"Good," Cody said into the phone, "everything's fine."

"Three more months!" Tannis squealed.

"If everything goes according to plan."

"You guys _have_ to come visit us!" Tannis exclaimed.

"Once everything has settled, we'll be on our way."

"Picked any names yet?"

"Oh gosh," Cody sighed, "don't even start!"

"I'm guessing no?"

"We can't agree on anything!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well, you could always name it Tannis Jr…"

"Nice try."

* * *

"Allan?"

"No."

"Jake?"

"No."

"Squib?"

"You wish."

"Fine," Squib sighed, "you think of something!"

Cody rolled over to face him, "Why don't we move on to girls names for now?"

"Okay…Alexandra?"

"No."

"Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Katie?"

"No."

"Cody!"

"Oh, I like that one," Cody giggled.

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was a cry of frustration!"

"Oh, calm down Squibey."

"We only have two months until the baby is due," Squib said.

"Okay…Molly?"

"Oh…I like Molly!"

"Are you just saying that to agree with the pregnant lady?"

"No, I like Molly."

"Okay, so if it's a girl, Molly Meghan Furlong."

"Molly Meghan….sounds kind of like a comic book character…"

"Squib! Please don't make me choose another name! Molly Meghan is fine. It's cute."

"Okay," Squib mock sighed as he smiled at his wife, "Molly Meghan it is."

"Okay. And for a boy?"

"Jonathan?"

"Maybe…"

"How about…Cole?"

"Oh! I like Cole!"

"Okay. So it's either going to be Molly Meghan or Cole Sebastien."

"Sounds good."

"Can I _please_ go to sleep now?" Squib asked.

"Fine," Cody giggled, kissing him goodnight.

* * *

"Hello?" Squib picked up his cell phone as he drove towards home. On the other end he heard a frantic Adena, who had flown in to be Cody's midwife.

"Squib! Water! Broke! Birth! Now!"

"Adena! Calm down! And use full sentences!"

"Cody's water broke. I have her stuff. We're at the hospital. Come now! Before the baby's born!"

"She's giving birth right _now_?"

"Well….no. But soon! Maybe…Just come!"

"I'm on my way," Squib said, snapping his phone shut.

_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
I like watchin' the puddles gather rain  
And all I can do is just pour some tea for two  
and speak my point of view  
But it's not sane, It's not sane _

I just want some one to say to me, oh oh oh oh  
I'll always be there when you wake  
You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today  
So stay with me and I'll have it made

And I don't understand why I sleep all day  
And I start to complain that there's no rain  
And all I can do is read a book to stay awake  
And it rips my life away, but it's a great escape  
escape...escape...escape...

All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
you don't like my point of view  
you think I'm insane  
Its not sane...it's not sane.

I just want some one to say to me, oh oh oh oh  
I'll always be there when you wake  
You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today  
So stay with me and I'll have it made  
and I'll have it made, and I'll have it made, and I'll have it made...

_-Blind Melon 'No Rain'_

_Okay, I admit. The song choice was not really about it relating to the chapter. I mostly chose it because I thought it'd be a nice title for my story. Read, review, enjoy!_


	2. Hand Me Down

_Flashbacks indicated by italics:_

Squib sped down the street, knowing he was going faster than he should have been. He kept checking his watch, even though he knew there was no way he could know when Cody was going to have the baby…

"_Why don't we just wait until it's born? Then, if it's a girl, we can paint the nursery pink. And if it's a boy, blue."_

"_Because," said Squib, "I want it painted before we have the baby. That way the little guy- or girl- has a nice room when he or she gets home."_

"_Well then, what do you suggest?" Cody asked._

"_Why don't we paint it a neutral colour? Like yellow?"_

"_Because, they say you're not supposed to paint babies' rooms yellow. It makes them go crazy," Cody informed him._

"…_My room was painted yellow."_

"_See? Point made."_

"Did you call him?" Cody asked Adena.

"Yeah, he's on his way," she informed her.

"How far away is he?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. It was a very rushed conversation." Cody looked as if she was about to speak again when her face suddenly contorted in pain. "What's wrong?" Adena asked frantically as Cody let out a yell of anguish.

"What do you think is wrong?" She yelled.

"Erm…oh! Contraction!"

"Bingo, Sherlock!" Just then a nurse entered, postponing anymore of Cody's angry rants.

"Okay, Mrs. Furlong, you've dilated nine centimeters. Pretty soon we'll be ready to take you in. Can I get you anything?" She asked politely.

"Squib…ice…a _very_ strong sedative…maybe a rhino tranquilizer?"

Adena laughed nervously, "She could use some ice chips."

"Will do," the nurse smiled and left again.

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" A very wary-looking Cody asked._

"_Yes, I'm sure!"_

"_Squib! Now is not the time to be macho! If this crib falls apart with our baby in it, you're dead!"_

"_Relax, City Girl! I have everything under control!"_

"_That's what you said about the entertainment center," she reminded him._

"_Yeah, and I got it set up!" Squib replied._

"_After three weeks!" Squib was about to reply when what he had assembled of the crib came crashing down on him._

"_Uh…Cody?" Came his muffled voice from underneath the mess._

"_Oh God…"_

Squib sighed as he hit yet another red light. Why did New York have to be so big? As soon as the light turned green he floored the gad pedal and sped toward the hospital.

"_Squib…Squib…Are you up?" Squib felt someone shaking him._

"_Huh? What time is it?" He asked groggily._

"_Three thirty," came Cody's reply._

"_And why exactly are you waking me up at three thirty?"_

"_Feel my stomach!"_

"…_Why?"_

"_Just do it!"_

"_Fine," Squib sighed, deciding it was better just to humor the pregnant lady. He reached his hand over and put it on her stomach._

"_You feel it?"_

_Squib was silent for a moment when he started smiling, "Yeah. I do."_

"_It's kicking."_

"Okay, Mrs. Furlong," the same nurse said a little while later, "we're going to take you into the delivery room now."

"Squib's not here!" Cody exclaimed to Adena, who was walking alongside as they wheeled her down the hall.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here any minute!" Adena assured her friend.

"_Um…Cody? What are you doing?" Squib asked as he entered the kitchen to find it full of smoke and…interesting aromas._

"_Cooking," she said simply._

"_Okay…what? And why?"_

"_I'm making pancakes and roast. I had a craving."_

"_Okay, one- weird craving…and two- Why didn't you just ask me?"_

"_You were asleep."_

"_Okay," said Squib, "well, I'm awake now, so…"_

"_No, it's okay," Cody said to him, "I've got it."_

"_I thought you didn't cook. You don't cook. It's our arrangement, remember? I marry you, and you don't cook?"_

"_Very funny, Squib," she rolled her eyes as she waddled around the kitchen, "now move over and let me flip the pancakes."_

"_Cody," he said, stepping forward and grabbing the hand that was going for the pancakes, "you know I love you. You are a beautiful, amazing woman with many, many various talents. But I need you to put the spatula down."_

"_Oh, fine. Just don't burn the roast."_

Squib ran down the hall in the direction that the nurse had pointed him. Bursting through the door he was met with a doctor, two nurses, Adena, and a very pained-looking Cody.

"Squib!" She managed to shriek happily. "You're here!"

"Of course," he smiled and Adena moved so he could take her place at Cody's side.

"Okay, Cody," one of the nurses said, "I need you to push again." Cody groaned in protest but pushed nevertheless, with Adena and Squib cheering her on. A few seconds later, she collapsed against the bed.

"Good work, Cody," the nurse smiled.

"Yeah, good job sweetie," Adena smiled and Squib squeezed his wife's hand.

"This really hurts…" She said in a very small voice, staring at Squib with pleading eyes.

"I know, baby," he smoothed back her hair, "but just think, after this, we'll have our very own baby."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Okay, Cody, another one," the second nurse said, "You can do it," she encouraged. Cody pushed once more, shrieking in pain. This time when she stopped, however, there were no words of praise from any of the staff. Instead the three had formed some sort of huddle and were talking quietly.

"Again, Cody," the doctor said, trying to sound encouraging, but his voice was laced with thinly-veiled worry. Cody nodded and pushed once more. Squib and Adena cast each other fearful looks, both noticing something wrong with the doctor's behavior. This time when she stopped, the nurses cast each other worried glances.

"One more big one should do it, Cody," this time the doctor looked downright scared. Cody ignored it, though, and pushed on. Finally, she collapsed against the bed. The whole room was silent, but Cody was too tired to notice. When she finally did have the energy to sit up and tune back into the room around her, she saw Squib and Adena watching the doctor and nurses frightfully. The three were huddled around some sort of equipment that she couldn't see and the doctor was shouting orders she couldn't make out.

"Wait…" she said slowly, "…why is it so quiet? Where's the crying?" She whipped her head around to look at Squib, but he continued to stare at the staff. Finally the turned to face her, the doctor looking regretful and the nurses looking on the verge of tears.

"Mrs. Furlong," he spoke, "I'm so very sorry."

"Why?" Cody asked, frantic. "What's wrong?"

"You've had a still born."

_Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue  
Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you  
Gonna make you break out of the shell cause they tell you to  
Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth  
They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say  
They're gonna break your heart, yeah_

_From what I've seen  
You're just a one more hand me down  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now_

_Somebody ought to take you in  
Try to make you love again  
Try to make you like the way they feel  
When they're under your skin  
Never once did you think they'd lie when they're holding you  
You wonder why they haven't called  
When they said they'd call you  
You start to wonder if you're ever gonna make it by  
You'll start to think you were born blind_

_From what I've seen  
You're just a one more hand me down  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now_

_I'm here for the hard times  
The straight to your heart times  
When livin' ain't easy  
You can stand up against me  
And maybe rely on me  
And cry on me, yeah_

Some day they'll open up your world  
Shake it down on a drawing board  
Do their best to change you  
They still can't erase you

_From what I've seen  
You're just one more hand me down  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now_

Lay them down on me  
Oh yeah  
You're just one more hand me down  
And all those nights don't give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down...on me

_-Matchbox20 'Hand Me Down'_

_Thoughts? Comments? You know what to do (….review, that is)._


	3. Breathe

_Dedicated to all my loyal readers. Especially those at the forum, who taught me that I get more reviews when I don't update than when I do…_

_And to anyone who likes the Bangles, because the writing of this chapter was postponed three minutes when 'Manic Monday' came on the radio and I had to dance around like a fool._

_And to Candy, because my MSN isn't working and I'm lonely. That, and I didn't use the song she wanted me to._

Squib focused on the road ahead of him. Cody sat beside him, staring out the window silently. It had been a week and a half since Cody went into labor; she had been kept for tests and observation. The doctor explained the situation to him, what had went wrong, but he had barely taken in any of it. All he knew was that his baby had died. His little girl, Molly Meghan Furlong, was dead, and he never even got to meet her. She never got to live; never got to see her room that they had worked so hard on (they had decided on green for the walls, not that it mattered anymore).

But despite his overwhelming grief, Squib was more worried about his wife. Cody was losing the weight from her pregnancy at an alarmingly fast rate. He had talked with the nurses; apparently she had eaten next to nothing for the entire week and a half. The only time she had consumed any food was when either he or one of the nurses was in there nagging her, and even then it was a struggle. But that wasn't the real problem; Squib could get her to eat more at home than he could at the hospital, he was sure. It would be a less stressful environment, for one, and he knew that, although it could take some time, he could get her back to her normal routine with lots of support.

What really worried him was the fact that Cody hadn't cried once. Not since the delivery, anyways. At first, she had been too shocked to express any real emotion; they both had. Even Adena had simply sat there looking stunned. Eventually, though, tears had slowly started to flow, from the eyes of all three of them. Adena, the good friend she was, had stayed long into the night comforting her two best friends. The next day, however, when the two returned to the hospital bright and early, Cody had simply been sitting in bed calmly. There were bags under her eyes, her hair hung limp, and she looked rather depressed, but she was simply sitting in her bed reading a book. They had stayed the whole day, and while Adena and Squib had both found themselves getting choked up periodically, Cody's eyes remained dry. Whenever the two approached the subject of Molly, Cody would quickly change it. When the doctor had come in offering his deepest sympathies, she simply nodded and thanked him politely. When he explained what had gone wrong, Adena had been hysterical and left the room. When he broached the touchy subject of a birth certificate, Cody remained silent, so Squib had to tell him that yes, they would like one.

Adena had been worried sick about her friend, exclaiming that her reaction most definitely was not healthy. She had been determined to stay longer, but Squib finally managed to convince her that she was needed back home. Things were hectic at work, she had been telling him before the whole ordeal, and she finally, but begrudgingly, agreed. Squib assured her that he would keep her constantly up to date. Before she had left, she asked about the trip up to Quebec to see Cameron and Tannis. He said they'd see.

Squib glanced over at Cody nervously. She was still staring at the scenery whizzing by.

"You okay, City Girl?" He asked in a light voice. He didn't know if he meant the air conditioning, the radio station, or the death of their child, but he needed to hear her speak.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, but didn't look away. Squib sighed. It was a start.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Adena asked, balancing the phone between her head and her shoulder as she typed. 

"Nothing," Squib confirmed, "we got home around seven and she just crawled straight into bed."

"You should have let me stay," Adena sighed, "she needs a friend."

"So what am I, then?"

"You know what I mean. She loves you; you're her best friend. But she needs a _girl_friend."

"Adena, I know you want to be with her," Squib said, "but I can't let you postpone your life for this. Just because you're not here, doesn't mean you can't help her. She knows you love her."

"What about you?" Adena asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I guess," Squib sighed, "worrying about Cody has at least kept me from thinking about it too much."

"Well, I know you've got this whole macho, not-sharing-feelings thing, but Cody's going to be out of commission for a while, and if you ever need to talk…" she trailed off.

"Thanks, Adena," Squib said sincerely, smiling.

"Anytime. So what about the trip? You decided?" She asked.

"No, not yet. I think it may be too stressful right now, for both me and Cody. But on the other hand, staying here all summer will do nothing for us," Squib told her.

"Well, it's fully up to you two, of course. If you decide not to, we won't be offended. But, if I may, I think that maybe being around your friends will help. You guys definitely deserve a break."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Squib said, "I'll have to talk to Cody. I know she's not up for it right now, but we've still got a month…"

"Hey, even if we don't end up seeing you guys this summer, you know we're all here for you, right?"

"Yeah," Squib said, "I know."

* * *

Three days later, Squib walked into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower, and saw Cody sitting at the table. 

"Hey," he said, leaning down to kiss her hair on the way to the coffee pot, "you're up."

"Mmm hmm," she didn't look up from the paper.

"You wanna go out today? We should get out of the house, even if it's just for breakfast…"

"Actually," she said, "I've got an article that I should get started on. I was just gonna work from home…"

"An article?" Squib asked. "Why are you writing an article?"

"Because I work at a paper. A very big one, as a matter of fact. The New York Times. Maybe you've heard of it." Squib would've been grateful for her teasing if he wasn't so worried.

"But you've got leave for another two weeks," he reminded her.

"So? I don't have to take it."

"Yeah, but maybe you should…" she finally looked up to face him, "I mean, going back to work may not be the healthiest thing right now."

"Why?" She asked, "It's not like I have anything else to do. It's not as if I've got a baby to take care of," Squib swore he heard her voice begin to crack on the last word.

"Cody…"

"I'm gonna take a shower," she said, getting up from the table quickly and keeping her head down. Squib trailed after her, but she had already gotten into the shower. He sat down on the bed to wait for her. Glancing over at the small table on his side, he saw the birth certificate laying there. Molly Meghan Furlong. Born June 14th, 2013. He ran his fingers over it lightly.

Cody lathered up her hair, furiously holding back tears. The lump in her throat was so large it was painful, but she wouldn't cry. Not even alone in the shower. She was not going to let this control her life. She was not going to let this ruin her. She couldn't. If she spent her days moping around the house, crying about Molly, she'd never get her life back to normal. Squib wanted her to take her leave. Couldn't he see that would only make things worse? She had to keep herself busy.

She emerged from the bathroom, wet hair clinging to her face, to see Squib sitting on the bed with Molly's birth certificate in his hands. When he heard her footsteps, he looked up, placing the certificate back on the table.

"Look, Cody…"

"I'm going back to work Squib. That's that," she said firmly.

"Please just stay home for one week more! Just one week, and if you're up to going back to work after that, then you can," he tried to negotiate.

"Squib…" she sighed.

"No, Cody. There is no way that going back to work now will be healthy for you," he explained.

She sighed softly, "Fine, Squib," she brushed the hair out of her eyes, "one week."

"Thank you," he said. He took her hand and tugged gently, bringing her to sit beside him on the bed.

"Cody, I'm worried about you…"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you've hardly eaten anything, for one."

Cody sighed again, "I know. But I will, I promise."

"It's not just that," Squib played with their still intertwined hands.

"What?"

"You've…well, I mean…you've been sort of quiet," he tried to explain.

"As opposed to the usual party animal I am?"

"I just mean…you haven't cried…haven't talked about it…nothing," he said.

"So? I don't want to talk about it," she let go of his hand now and stood up.

"Cody, you have to," he tried to reason with her, "I mean, come on! If _I'm_ worried that you're not talking about your feelings, it must be a big deal!"

"Squib, I don't want to, okay? So what? You're worried because I haven't been crying? Would you rather I spend all day sobbing? Is that what you want?" Squib could see she was quickly getting aggravated.

"Cody, it's okay to cry in a situation like this! It's okay to talk! It's okay to feel something!"

"Why?" She demanded loudly.

"Because our baby is dead!" He yelled.

"You don't have to remind me, Squib! You think I don't know that?"

"Well, it sure seems like that! It's like you don't feel anything!"

"Well I do, okay? Of course I feel something! My daughter is dead!" Squib could see her trying to hold back tears and quickly losing the battle. "I've wanted this since…since forever! And I didn't even get to take her home! I didn't get to hold her! I didn't get to see her open her eyes!"

"Cody…" Squib moved toward his nearly hysterical wife.

"No!" She pushed him away. "Don't you get it? Our daughter is _dead_! It's not fair! We would've been great parents! I know we would've! I wanted her to get to go to Cascadia! To meet her aunts and uncles! God, I wouldn't even care if she ended up as a tennis player, I just want her here!" Cody sobbed. "And I can't stop feeling so…so Goddamned guilty! There was something wrong…with _my_ body that k-killed her!" Cody's body shook with her sobs, but every time Squib moved toward her she backed away. "She didn't even _do_ anything! Sh-sh-she didn't have the chance to! She would've been…perfect! Sh-she _was_ perfect! She…" The rest of Cody's sentence was drowned out by her sobs as she collapsed to the floor.

Squib ran to her side and enveloped her in his arms, "It's okay…you're okay…" he murmured against her hair.

"Oh God…" she sobbed in a tiny voice, "Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…"

_I  
Played the fool today  
And I  
Can see us vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again  
But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you _

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

And I can't ask for things to be still again  
No I can't ask for you  
To offer the world through your eyes  
Longing for home again  
But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

My window through which  
Nothing hides  
And everything sings  
I'm counting the signs  
And cursing the miles in between

But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
That I buried in you

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe  
When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe

_-Greenwheel 'Breathe'_

_Forgive me if I got the timeline wrong, as far as the year and date goes. I did it in relation to my other 3 stories in the series, so I think __it should be 2013…_


End file.
